Remembrence
by AlphaOmegaPsi
Summary: Jak could remember a lot of things when it came to Keira. But sometimes, he wished he didn't. Slight JakxKeira, angst.


AN: Hey peoples! I thought this up pretty much as I went along and it took almost an hour to write. I'm very proud of it, though. I'm not a JakxKeira supporter at all, because she hurt him and you don't do that to someone you love. Okay, I know it's a vdeo game but STILL I don't like em together. That's not to say I don't like Keira, just not with Jak. 

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Jak could remember a lot of things when it came to Keira.

He could remember the first time he'd seen her. Daxter had been playing hide-and-seek with him, and on his way to find a hiding spot he had seen her. She was standing shyly in front of Samos' house. She was wearing an orange sundress and her big green eyes were staring in wonder at the big hut. Before he knew what was happening, those eyes had turned his way and locked with his own. Jak, unable to move before, turned around and ran the other way.

He saw her again not too long ago. He had to go to Samos' for his daily lessons. Daxter usually tagged along, even though the sage hated the boy. But today he didn't, since he was grounded for putting beetlebats in the mayor's hut. Jak had helped, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

The moment Jak stepped inside the hut, he saw her. She was sitting on a small stool near the door. Like before, he froze. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi. You're Jak, right?"

Dumbly, Jak nodded.

She giggled. "What's wrong? Calicat got your tongue?"

Jak shook his head.

She giggled again. "I like you. My name's Keira."

At that moment, Samos floated into the room. "Ah, I see you two have met each other. Good. Jak my boy, this is my daughter, Keira."

Jak gave him a startled look. Since when did Samos have children?

Samos cleared his throat. "My adopted daughter. Now then, let's get down to business. Today, we'll be learning about dark eco..."

And that was how Jak and Keira first met. They were five years old.

Jak could remember his ninth birthday. Daxter had convinced him to mess with a wumpbee nest and he had been stung multiple times. His redhaired friend had taken him to Samos' hut for treatment against the poison, but he had still gotten a fever. Samos made him stay over. Daxter and Keira fussed over him, Daxter apologizing but ruining it by occasionally making fun of him. After a while, Daxter had to go home, but Keira stayed with him all night. The memory of it still made him smile.

Jak could remember the day Keira had announced she wanted to be a mechanic. She, Jak, and Daxter were sitting on the beach, letting the surf wash over their bare feet. Keira sighed and leaned back on her arms. Jak glanced at her. She always did that when she had something to say.

"So, guess what?" She said.

Both boys shrugged.

"Daddy got me a bunch of books on mechanics and he's letting me tinker around with some of his old machines. I'm really good at it." She grinned. "It's really fun, putting things together like that and watching them work. I wanna do it forever."

And that's the way it seemed to turn out. They had been twelve.

Jak could remember the day Daxter had been turned into an Ottsel. In the two years preceding, Jak's crush on Keira had grown. And he couldn't pretend he didn't notice the looks she gave him and the way she talked to him. Not to mention the way she seemed to ignore Daxter even though they had all become friends. But Jak was too shy to do anything about it, and once their adventure started it was too hectic to do anything.

Jak could remember their almost-kiss on top of the Citadel. Keira had taken him away from Daxter and the sages.

"So," she said, "You're a big hero now, huh?"

Jak shrugged.

She giggled and his heart flipped. He had always been a sucker for her laugh. "You're so modest, Jak," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Jak could feel his skin underneath hers tingling. She had touched him before, but this...this was different.

"You're not...gonna end up being too busy for me, are you?" Jak shook his head, maybe a bit too quickly.

"Good." He could see her standing on her toes. Almost instinctively, he started leaning down. They were only inches away, about to touch, when...

"Hey! Put it on ice, pal!"

Jak could have screamed in frustration. Daxter had ruined the moment. He was his best friend, but at that moment he felt like throwing him off the Citadel and into the trees so far below. But then Keira laughed and Jak found he couldn't stay mad.

Yes, there were a lot of good memories he shared with Keira in Sandover. But now things had changed. Now, not all the memories were good.

Jak could remember the first time he saw Keira in Haven. He and Daxter had no idea she had been the one behind the curtain at the racing curtain, though in retrospect there had been a lot of clues. He remembered seeing the happy look on her face when she heard Daxter's voice and knew he must be there as well. But then their eyes met and he could clearly see the shock in their green depths.

As a way to cover it up, he guessed, she immediately turned to Daxter and addressed him first. And when she turned to him, she said something that cut into him.

"Jak, you've...changed."

Jak nearly winced as if physically wounded and responded with the only thing he could think of. "Yeah...it's been a tough ride."

He glanced up and saw her eyes again. The shock was there still, and fear. And something else...disappointment, maybe? Disappointment that, instead of seeing her teenage crush she saw this thing that ony vaguely resembled him?

Whatever part of him that was still Jak from Sandover wanted to seperate and run to her. To watch her eyes light up with excitement and love. And it wanted to kiss her and smile to tell her that things were going to be okay. But the thing he was now just wanted to get out of there, get away from those looks of confusion, pity, and fear. He was relieved when they finally left.

Jak could remember the time when Keira had spoken to him of Erol. She had spoken with such admiration and her eyes had gone all glassy as she practically swooned. Something deep in Jak broiled with jealousy. It wasn't all that long ago when she would have spoken of him like that. But now she never would. He wasn't the same person she had been friends with in Sandover. He wasn't the same person that she had held the hand of when he was sick and almost kissed on top of the Citadel after he saved the world. No, that person had died a long time ago. And what was left no longer interested her. So he just stood back, and tried to ignore it.

Yes, Jak could remember a lot of things when it came to Keira. But sometimes, he wished he didn't.


End file.
